Malaria is an infectious disease caused by a microorganism of the genus Plasmodium. Upon infection, the parasites (sporozoites) travel to the liver where they mature and release another form of parasites called merozoites. The parasites enter the bloodstream and multiply inside red blood cells, which then break open and infect more red blood cells. Malaria may be treated with oral medications such as chloroquine, quinine sulfate, hydroxychloroquine, mefloquine, atovaquone, and/or proguanil amongst other agents. It is known that these malarial parasites may evolve and become resistant to the administered medications. In many cases, the parasite is able to survive and continue to multiply despite being targeted with anti-malarial compounds.